Cullen Family Characters!
by Doomed.Youth
Summary: What happens when Edward dresses up as Cat in the Hat? Will Alice kill him for being a fashion disaster, or will she watch it out?


**Edward dresses up as Cat In the Hat. Yeah.. random oneshot. Thing.**

I was wearing a cat body suit.

With a red and white horizontally striped hat on my head.

Fashionable.

Alice had amazingly agreed to this, so I knew something interesting was going to happen. And as I stood in the middle of Forks' only shopping centre, with people gawking their eyes out at me, I knew, that somewhere, Emmett was holding a video camera which was shaking from his own laughter.

Mike and Jessica walked passed me. Stopping for a mille-second, waving at me, giggling with each other, and then, moving on again.

Then I heard her voice. She was attempting to run at me with full speed, but her clumsiness toppled her over every so often, and Alice would appear out of the blue and help her up. After about 5 falls, Alice got tired and simply put Bella on her back and ran towards me.

'Edward!' Bella screamed at me from Alice's back. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Do you not like my sexy costume?' I said with a pout of my lips.

'What are you doing to your lips? Are you trying to scare me away?' Bella said aggravated.

'Look, you have a pet dog, and now, you have a cat. And you should know that feline's are the more intelligent, proud, and sophisticated species. The Egyptians worshiped animals like this, so you will too! MUAHAHAHA!' I said evilly.

Alice looked at me._ Edward, I know your reading your mind right now, but something really funny is about to happen._ And at that exact moment, I knew what was coming.

Jasper and Rosalie were being pushed through the shopping centre, dressed in red overalls and there long blonde hair flowing everywhere. Emmett, who was holding a video camera, as I suspected and pushed the trolley with the other, was laughing his head off.

Emmett was wearing a Peter Pan costume.

And at that moment, I realised that Bella and Alice had disappeared from my sight.

But, two seconds later, I saw Alice, who was now dressed up as Tinkerbelle, and Bella who was now dressed as...

Superwoman.

Oh. Wow.

'One, two, three' Alice whispered in a voice too low for anyone else to hear.

They quickly, but at a humanly pace ran over to me.

'We are the Cullen Family Characters!' Everyone said, except me.

I was annoyed. I swear I in my mind, I saw a glimpse of Carlisle and Esme shaking their heads.

Alice and Emmett turned to face us, and we were in a sport circle. Bella was gripping on to my hand tightly.

'Okay, guys.' Alice said in her high-pitched voice, you know what to do.' Alice quickly ran through the plan in her head for me, and we were off.

'Thing 1, Thing 2.' I said and Jasper and Rosalie ran over to me. They started arguing with each other in Portuguese, saying stupid things like, 'I had a dog named Mike, but he died, due to vampire attack.' I tried my best to hold back a smile.

'Welcome, everyone!' I said so it echoed through the building. 'To the Cullen Characters display show! We will have everyone from a glorious cat in the hat' I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder 'to Superman! Are you ready?'

'Letamakesomehavoc!' Jasper said in a perfect imitation of thing 1's voice.

'Go-go!' Rosalie said in response.

And before everyone else knew it, Jasper and Rosalie has collected empty trolleys, and together, (even though they could do it without any help) piled 3 trolleys on top of each other. 'Up Up' Rosalie said, and she and Jasper gave me a push.

'Because fun is not fun without U in the middle!' I yelled, and we were circling around the shopping centre. We stopped circling and I got down. Jasper, Rosalie and I high-fived, and we went to go watch how everything else was going to turn out.

'I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!' Emmett said, running out of EB games. 'I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!' He repeated and he lifted Alice up, over his head and spun around in circles.

Alice waved around a pink magic wand, and stood directly behind Emmett, his large body covering her, she slowly lifted him up off the ground. 'I told you I could fly!' He screamed.

Bella was the only one left to do her special 'act' she walked out into the middle of the circle, and said 'Today, ladies and gentlemen, you will remember for your entire life, hope you have a glorious day! And superwoman out!'

That was when Jacob ran through the crowd. But that was when Alice had gone too far.

I don't mind it when Jacob wore nothing but shorts.

But Jacob was a wolf.

Bella climbed on Jacob's back, and he ran off.

I stood there, amazed.

_I didn't know that was going to happen, Edward. _

_Fantastic special effects!_

_I wonder who was in that suit, was it the doctor and his wife?_

_Wow, that was so life like._

_AHH!!!_

_Ha ha Edward, I got your girl._

I ran as fast as I could after them. I could hear Jacob's thoughts he was heading to the middle of the forest, he was just going pass the boarder, so I wouldn't be able to rescue her.

He stopped and I stopped. _Yo, yo, yo, yippy, yo, yippy yay. This is why I'm hot. This is why I'm hot... This is why..._

'Give me back my Bella.' I growled at him.

'No.' Jacob replied with a grin on his face.

'Then I will come and get her.' I moved my leg to step over the line, but before I could put it down, Emmett had me pinned on the floor.

'Jazz, you owe me 120 bucks.' He said.

I growled at him 'All this for a stupid bet!' I screeched.

'Yup.' Emmett said, still on top of me.

'It's okay, Eddie.' And Bella leaned down to give me a kiss.

'Don't call me Eddie.' I said after the kiss was done.

'Woohoo! Rose, you owe me 40 bucks!' Alice said happily as she came out from behind the trees.

Rose growled, but handed over the money.

'I hate my family! You need to go to a Gambling Session!' I said.

**Like it, hate it? review, tell me!**


End file.
